In comparison with amorphous silicon (a-Si) Thin Film Transistors, polysilicon, especially low-temperature polysilicon, Thin Film Transistors have higher electron mobility, better liquid crystal characteristics and less leakage current, and have gradually replaced a-Si Thin Film Transistors to become a mainstream of Thin Film Transistors.